


NSFW Alphabet - Mystrade

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Caring Greg Lestrade, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Greg is Sweet, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Teasing, True Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: An A-Z of naughty Mystrade.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	NSFW Alphabet - Mystrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



**A: Aftercare**

Greg’s passion continues long after the main event. In the aftermath his fingers skate over Mycroft’s sensitive skin as he tenderly kisses his lover. He tells Mycroft how much he loves him, how good the two of them are together and how there’ll never be anyone else.

**B: Body part**

Greg loves Mycroft’s ass; he loves running his hands over it. The feeling of his lover’s buttocks in his hands turns him instantly, especially if Mycroft is straddling him.

**C: Cum**

Greg likes it when Mycroft pulls out and cums on his ass. There’s something almost territorial about the gesture and it makes Greg feel marked by his lover.

**D: Dirty Secret**

It turns Greg on Mycroft gets a bit dominant with him. He loves it when Mycroft ties him to the bed and blindfolds him, his lover will spend hours working him into a frenzy before he puts him out of his misery. Mycroft is the only person he has ever trusted to do this, and he revels in the sensation of Mycroft taking care of his needs.

**E: Experience**

Prior to Mycroft Greg had explored his bisexuality with two other men. It was very casual and really about getting off.

**F: Favorite Position**

Greg craves intimacy, he loves looking into Mycroft’s eyes as he drives him past the point of climax.

**G: Goofy**

Greg is the goofy one in the relationship and that aspect of him makes Mycroft smile more these days.

**H: Hair**

Greg tends to keep things tidy down there. He feels it’s respectful to you partner to do so. With Mycroft he was delighted to find out that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

**I: Intimacy**

Intimacy is important to Greg. He loves the connection him and Mycroft have and strives to make sure that the two of them get some time with each other around their hectic schedules.

**J: Jack Off**

Greg jacks off in the shower. When Mycroft isn’t available, he imagines his lover’s mouth wrapped around his cock as he touches himself under the hot water.

**K: Kink**

Greg’s has a BDSM kink, he likes it when Mycroft takes charge. He enjoys being bound and blindfolded. He loves it when Mycroft takes his time, teasing him with toys and edging him until he’s desperate to cum. 

Mycroft has a bit of a praise kink, he loves to hearing how good he makes Greg feel when the two of them are together.

**L: Location**

Mycroft is a private person so most of their sexual encounters take place in the apartment. However, Greg has enjoyed giving his lover some oral relief in the bathroom at one of those dull events Mycroft was forced to attend.

**M: Motivation**

Getting Mycroft to say please. Out of the two of them Mycroft is the quieter lover and Greg enjoys drawing out their love making until Mycroft whispers his name along with the word please.

**N: NO**

Greg likes dirty talk, but he doesn’t like being called names. He hates the connotations around terms like slut, bitch and whore. He prefers more sensual dirty talk. Also sharing. Greg will not share Mycroft.

**O: Oral**

Greg enjoys giving Mycroft blowjobs. He loves the feel of his lover’s cock in his mouth as Mycroft tries not to thrust too deeply into his throat, he loves that moment when Mycroft’s control snaps completely.

One of his favourite things in bed is when Mycroft rims him. The pleasure and the intimacy of the act always leaves him begging for more.

**P: Pace**

Greg prefers taking his time with Mycroft, mapping every single part of his lover with his hands and mouth.

**Q: Quickie**

Greg appreciates a quickie if there are time constraints. It happens more often than he would like but he still enjoys those brief moments of physical connection with Mycroft. He makes sure to tell Mycroft during their activities, how much he loves and cares for him.

**R: Risks**

Greg is open to trying new things within reason. He is painfully aware of his and Mycroft’s status, so a lot of outdoor possibilities are ruled out for him as he worries about the potential for scandal. However, in the privacy of their own home he is open to a whole range of possibilities.

**S: Stamina**

Greg gets off on his partner’s pleasure, so the more their enjoying it, the more turned on he is. After an evening session with Mycroft, a morning session occasionally follows.

**T: Toys**

Both Greg and Mycroft enjoy using toys. Mycroft loves to tease Greg when he’s bound and blindfolded. They use soft restraints that won’t hurt if Greg pulls at them and a black silk eye mask to cover Greg’s eyes.

Mycroft likes to tease Greg with svelte black riding crop they keep by the bedside just for the occasion. He uses the soft leather tip to skate over his lover’s skin, gently brushing Greg’s sensitive nipples before delving even lower. He loves Greg’s moans and the way his body arches when he delivers a light slap.

Sometimes he works Greg up with his mouth and fingers before inserting a vibrator. He strokes Greg’s cock slowly with one hand as he increases the strength and speed of the device.

**U: Unfair**

Both Greg and Mycroft like to tease but Mycroft is the worst of the two. Greg likes loves using his mouth on Mycroft and will use his lips and tongue to draw out his lover’s climax.

**V: Volume**

Greg is the more vocal of the couple in bed. His moans and whimpers are music to Mycroft’s ears when the two of them are together. Greg is always telling Mycroft how good he is and how much he loves him.

**W: Wild Card (How has he changed in bed?)**

Greg has always been caring and passionate but with Mycroft it’s always felt like more. He has learned how good it can feel to be with another man and he trust Mycroft in a way he never has anyone else.

Before Mycroft his sex life was a little vanilla, his own needs were never fulfilled in quite the way he wanted. With Mycroft he feels like a new man, he feels sexy and cared for.

**X: X-Ray (What’s going on in those pants?)**

Greg has an average length but has more girth.

**Y: Yearning**

It really depends on how often their schedules collide but if he could Greg would spend every day in bed with Mycroft.

**Z: Zzz**

Greg likes to snuggle after sex. He loves to curl around the Mycroft and cuddle him close, placing kisses up along the curve of his throat before the two of them fall asleep.


End file.
